How to Save a Life
by kudasai
Summary: AU, yaoi, 3x4, 1x2 and perhaps some 5x...you'll see... YAOI This is a story about our favorite pilots in a medical setting. These surgical interns are in for the biggest ups and downs of their lives! Can they enter the realm of surgery unscathed?
1. Fight or Flight, All or Nothing

How to Save a Life

by: kudasai

Warnings: AU, yaoi, lemon, angst here and there, drama, romance

Pairings: 1x2, 3x4

Disclaimer: Well. I'm not gaining anything from this other than amusement. (In other words, no $$) And no, they're not mine. -- The title of this fanfiction is taken from a song by the Fray; the name is solely the artists for profit, I gain nothing. Also, many situations are presented in a series called Grey's Anatomy; I claim no gains as a result, merely enjoyment.

Author's Note: This is a fic I was inspired to write one day. The inspiration came from the Fray's song, "How to Save a Life." I know that it's overplayed by now, but I connected to it at that time, so please don't think me to be cliché. There will be a lot of Grey's Anatomy type action going on, and you'll probably notice a lot of parallels with the show (because I think it's awesome.) I really hope you enjoy it.

**Chapter One: Fight or Flight, All or Nothing**

As the group of interns stepped into the large, sterile operating room, the realization finally hit them: they were here; this was it. This would be where they'd have to apply everything that they'd learned in medical school. There was no messing up anymore, no erasing. It was a scary feeling, but there was no turning back now.

"Welcome to Conrad-Irving United Hospital," said a man with brown hair. "You've all arrived here as a result of your hard work, but even harder work lies in your immediate future. It will be a long journey for all of you; some of you will make it to the very end, and become surgeons. As for the rest, you'll most likely decide to do some other type of work in the medical field. But the matter of your future is irrelevant to me. I am interested only in the present. What I need while you're here is a job well done. If not…you know what the consequences are." His dark brown eyes glinted as he looked around the room, then he continued. "My name is Dr. Treize Kushrenada, chief of surgery. I'm glad that you all are here at my hospital. Resident assignments will take place in twenty minutes in the west wing of the second floor. I suggest that you all don't start out on the wrong foot. Be on time."

The brown-haired man turned on his heel and walked out of the double doors. He walked away knowing that those interns had no idea what was in store for them.

* * *

_Phew, talk about intense, _thought Quatre Winner to himself as he made his way to the fourth floor elevator fifteen minutes later. After the brown-haired man had left, he and most of the other interns had stayed behind to take in all the aspects of that operating room. As he walked away now, he tried to familiarize himself with the location of some important things on the floor. _Ahh, like that drink machine_, he thought as he pushed the down button outside of the elevator.

He heard a ding as the doors slid open. Inside there was another person, wearing light blue scrubs the same as his own. The boy had a single long braid that fell gracefully down his back. Even more interesting, however, were the dark violet eyes that opened as Quatre stepped into the elevator.

The button for the second floor had already been pressed, so Quatre leaned back against the wall. He noticed the violet-eyed man glance at him for a moment, and soon after, he stuck out his hand for Quatre to shake.

"I'm assuming you're an intern as well?" he asked as they shook.

Quatre nodded. "Yes, I am."

"Well, my name's Duo Maxwell. Good to meet you."

"I'm Quatre Winner-"

Duo's jaw dropped before he recovered. "Not from _the_ Winner family?"

Quatre knew that that was going to happen. In fact, he expected it to happen. That's just what a person should expect for having a famous doctor already in the family. Thanks to his father and some of the surgeries he had pioneered, reactions like that followed Quatre everywhere. Not only that, but his sister Iria Winner had also made her way into the nation's top most promising surgeons list.

He sighed. "I'm afraid so," he said to Duo with a weak smile.

"That's awesome," Duo responded, sensing the boy's feelings about being a member of such a renowned family. "You ready for resident assignments?"

"I'm not quite sure. That could go either way…" Quatre trailed off as he recalled horror stories from other doctors about their resident.

"Too late to turn back now…" Duo said with a knowing smile as the elevator doors slid open again.

The two men stepped out, turned left, and headed straight for a large huddle of people in blue scrubs at the end of the hall.

"Alright," a woman said loudly once Quatre and Duo were admitted into the huddle. "Now that all of us have decided to show up," she threw a glance at the last-minute stragglers, "it's time to get started. There are five residents, and thirty of you. We've assigned six interns to each resident. The assignments are as follows: Under Dr. Archer…"

Quatre tuned out, but perked up again at any mention of a doctor's name.

"Dr. Kent…Knox, Wellborn…Dr. Thomas…Drew…

"Under Dr. Merquise's charge is Arnold, Chang, Maxwell, Parker, Ueda, Winner…"

"Your residents are waiting for you on the third or fourth floors. You should probably group up and move out." And with that, the woman turned and left.

"Talk about a warm welcome," said Duo sarcastically. "Alright, there are a couple of Asian kids over there, I bet one of them is Chang or Ueda." Quatre nodded in agreement as they approached the two boys.

"Hey," Duo started confidently. "My name's Maxwell. Do either of you happen to be Chang or Ueda?"

"I would be Chang," said an exotic-looking Chinese boy. At about 5'6", he seemed a lot more confident than any normal person Quatre had ever met. His jet black hair was drawn tightly into a tiny ponytail and his dark black eyes shined in the light as he took in the appearance of his two new companions. "Good luck finding your group, Tomo."

"Thanks, see you later."

"We just have Arnold, Ueda, and Parker to find now," Quatre commented as he scanned the remaining crowd.

He was obviously, however, looking in the wrong direction though, because Quatre immediately felt a light tap on his shoulder from behind.

"Excuse me, but I think I overheard my name. I'm Sachiko Ueda," said a petite girl with long and straight black hair. The black hair was to be expected, but the grey eyes were not. Quatre suspected that she was only half Japanese, half some other nationality. "I think that that's Parker," she continued. She's the blond-haired girl over there; we met earlier today."

"Alright, let's go," Duo said.

The group moved forward and met up with Lauren Parker and, coincidentally, Cairo Arnold, who had been standing next to her.

"Okay, now that we have everyone, I suggest that we save introductions for later and get up to the next floor," Chang advised.

Everyone nodded in agreement and climbed into the elevator. As the car rose to the floor above, Quatre hoped against hope that their resident was anything but a Nazi incarnate.

* * *

As the group emerged from the elevator onto the third floor, a voice from the right greeted their ears.

"Is this my group of interns? Chang…Ueda…Winner…Maxwell…Arnold…and Parker…"

Each nodded at the mention of his or her name, silenced by the eccentric appearance of this surgeon. First of all, the man's hair was white-blond, and long (probably longer than Duo's), but his eyes had the calculating, strategic look of a seasoned surgeon, though Quatre thought for sure he couldn't be over thirty. He wore a pair of standard teal scrubs with neon yellow tennis shoes. It was required wear with a twist.

"Good," he continued. "I was beginning to think that you all had gotten lost...Anyway, my name is Zechs Merquise, but you all will be calling me Doctor Merquise. Before we get started, we need to go over _my_ basic rules: one, I don't care if you make it or not; I'm merely your supervisor. Therefore, I do _not_ need to hear about your personal lives. All of your problems in your private life should be left in the locker room. Two is: no sucking up. Understood? Good. Now let's get started."

He walked over to the central work area and picked up a stack of patients' papers.

"Alright…Winner, Maxwell, I need these lab results taken to neuro. Take the top set to Dr. Yuy and file the rest in room 406…"

Dr. Merquise handed him a stack about as thick as his forearm, and Duo the same. They exchanged glances and shuffled to the elevator.

Safely behind closed doors, Duo cursed in indignation. "Damn! I did not spend years in medical school just to file papers!" Quatre nodded his agreement. "Ueda got to scrub in already too…" he trailed off longingly as they walked down the scrubbed-white hallway.

The two stopped a nurse and asked her where Dr. Yuy might be located, and learned that he was down the second hallway on the right.

As they proceeded down said hallway, Duo stopped dead in his tracks.

"_Noo_…Don't tell me _that's _Dr. Yuy…" he groaned as he blinked his eyes, apparently checking his vision.

Quatre looked past his stack of papers and saw a strikingly attractive man. The blonde wasn't necessarily attracted to his own sex, but there was simply no other way to describe him.

He stood in navy scrubs with a lab coat on, talking to a nurse. He had messy, dark brown hair and steely blue eyes. After this glance, Quatre felt himself being tugged into room 406 by Duo, who looked stressed.

He closed the door behind him while Duo held his head in his hands and rubbed his temples furiously.

"Um…Duo…if you don't mind my asking, why shouldn't that be Dr. Yuy?"

Duo breathed in slowly and mumbled something indistinguishable.

"Erm…sorry?"

"I slept with him last night."

"WHAT?" Quatre shrieked, clapping a hand over his mouth. He lowered his voice. "You're _gay_?"

Duo looked around wildly, and rose from his chair to check the window. Yuy was still out there.

"I wasn't—I mean, I'm _not_," he began as he started filing papers. Quatre rushed over to assist him. "It's just, he was at the bar, you know, there's one across the street from here…And he was there and he—well, you saw him, and I was drunk, and, well, you know…" He trailed off. "It was a momentary lapse in judgement," he finished.

Quatre nodded his understanding. People did many things they regretted under such influence, and things just happened…_But honestly_, he thought, _would I ever have dubbed Duo gay? And even more surprisingly, Dr. Yuy? _Even though he didn't know the man, it still seemed highly unlikely.

"Now," Duo began, "because of this unlikely turn of events, you have to take this paperwork to him. I can't believe this…I'll wait for you at the end of the hall, okay?" he said quickly as he shoved the papers into Quatre's hands. Quatre sighed, opened the door, and walked out.

Right into Dr. Yuy.

And felt Duo bump into him from behind. Quatre did his best to recover in good fashion, to distract the doctor.

"Oh, sorry, Dr. Yuy," he said as the doctor looked up from his reading material. "But it's good that I found you—I was just bringing up Ms. Luther's lab results—"

"Yes, thank you," he responded, but Quatre knew his rushed attempt to distract him had failed. The man was pointedly staring over the blonde's shoulder at Duo, who was looking rather interestedly at a point on the wall behind them.

"You?" Dr. Yuy asked in disbelief as he stepped around Quatre.

The braided man turned slowly on the spot, much like a child that had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"You're a surgical intern?"

"Seems like it," he said in a mock-joking voice.

"Well," the doctor paused, reading Duo's nametag. "_Doctor_ Maxwell, it _seems_ like I'll be seeing you around."

And with a microscopic hint of a smirk, Dr. Yuy turned the corner and was gone.

_That was certainly interesting_, Quatre thought. _I couldn't tell if that last bit was a pick-up line or a threat…_They turned the corner, Duo followed like a shadow behind him, albeit breathing louder than necessary.

It wasn't until the two were sealed safely inside the elevator that Duo spoke.

"Oh my god."

Quatre turned to look at his companion, leaned against the side, eyes closed, but boring through his eyelids into the fluorescent lighting above.

The blonde didn't quite understand what was going on here: yes, people made mistakes, but they were not permanent… The guy might not even be serious about Duo, and the same inversely…why couldn't Duo just blow the guy off?

"What is it?" he finally asked.

Wondering if the blonde was completely oblivious to everything, Duo replied:

"He's my boss."


	2. It's Only a Scratch

How to Save a Life

by: kudasai

Warnings: AU, yaoi, lemon, angst here and there, drama, romance

Pairings: 1x2, 3x4, 5x…you'll see

Disclaimer: Well. I'm not gaining anything from this other than amusement. (In other words, no $$) And no, they're not mine. -- The title of this fanfiction is taken from a song by the Fray; the name is solely the artists for profit, I gain nothing. Also, many situations are presented in a series called Grey's Anatomy; I claim no gains as a result, merely enjoyment.

**Chapter Two: It's Only a Scratch**

Quatre tried very hard to stick with Duo for the rest of the morning, but after Duo was assigned to sutures in the ER, Quatre was sent to retrieve a patient for a series of x-rays for ortho.

It was good for him to have time to think at this point, however. His mind was reeling with the questions he wanted to ask Duo as he distractedly wheeled his patient into the scanning room. A few of the very pressing questions were: How did this happen? Did you even know his name? and Just because he was good-looking?! …Ever present in his mind was poor Duo's predicament. Half of Quatre was saying What the hell were you thinking, and accusing the braided man of being loose, while the other half wanted to jump to his aid and try to right the mess. Granted, Quatre had only met Duo that day, but he felt an undeniable air of friendliness about the guy, and Quatre was naturally good at judging others.

He walked to the cafeteria after finishing his job; it was nearly 1:00.

After momentarily panicking in line about where to sit, he saw a lengthy braid facing his direction. Quatre scurried over.

"Hey," Quatre said gently as he dropped into the next chair.

"Hey," Duo replied, managing a somewhat cheerier tone than before.

"Feeling better?"

"Um…yes and no…" He paused. "The good thing is that I haven't seen him at all since this morning, but the bad thing is that that doesn't keep me from ducking behind wheelchairs and checking out the closets when I see some dark-haired guy-"

"Oh, Duo, that's awful…It wasn't that bad…was it?"

"I think that's the part that I find confusing…You see-"

"Hey group!"

Duo jumped and Quatre spun around only to see Cairo Arnold, standing next to a sullen-looking Wufei.

Quatre began to wonder if the Chinese man always looked like that when Arnold spoke.

"So where did you guys go to college?" Arnold asked pleasantly. "I went to the University of Pennsylvania."

"I went to Stanford," Duo said casually.

"Interesting…Wouldn't have dubbed you a Stanford man, but whatev," Arnold replied appreciatively. "What about you Wufei?"

"Princeton-"

"I bet top of the class too…"

"Correct," he said simply, some sort of a manic glint in his eye. "What about you, Winner?"

Blinking out of his reverie, he replied, "Yale."

"Ahh. Impressive," Chang said as if thinking aloud.

"I attended Dartmouth," said a woman's voice from behind Duo. Upon turning, Quatre saw Lauren and Sachiko joining them at the table. "And Sachiko here went to Rice-"

"Yep; I'm an owl," she confirmed pleasantly. "But, moving on—have you _seen_ some of the people in this hospital? Some of them might as well be famous for all of the advancements they've made in medicine-"

"Or on the cover of a magazine…Some of the men I've seen here are drop dead gorgeous!" Lauren exclaimed as Sachiko rolled her eyes, but continued to listen intently. "There's our own resident, and one of the anesthesiologists; I saw an absolute green-eyed _god_ earlier, and don't forget about the smoldering Dr. Yuy-"

Quatre could have sworn he heard a rather interesting noise come from Duo's throat…

"I was talking to some woman upstairs about him and she said that he's something of a mystery around here. He'll talk to everyone sure, but there's nothing really behind the words, she says. He's all business-"

Lauren continued talking, but Quatre was still considering her last comment. What he'd witnessed and learned earlier and what Lauren had just said seemed completely contradictory. He tried to meet Duo's eyes with a questioning glance, but the violet pair was purposefully avoiding Quatre's, staring blankly into his unfinished mashed potatoes.

_Hmph_ thought Quatre. _I'm not that easy to ignore! We'll just finish this later._

And with that thought, the blonde happily turned back to his food and tuned back in to the table talk.

The day passed relatively quickly. Before Quatre knew it, it was already 5:00 p.m., but he still had hours to go. He had just finished checking up on his patients, so he was making his way to the gallery; apparently a Dr. Everett was going to perform a needle biopsy, which should be interesting. Besides, he needed a break.

One quick stop at the snack machine later and he was ducking into the gallery. To his great surprise, Duo was lurking in a corner.

"Duo!" he said as he walked over, truly relieved to see his friend. "What are you doing, I mean, how long have you been here?"

"Not long, got here a couple of minutes before you did."

"Oh, okay, well, um, are we going to finish talking about what we were talking about earlier? You know, before we were interrupted…I wanted to know what you found confusing about last night-"

"Well scoot closer! And keep your voice down for god's sake!"

Quatre grabbed his chair and scooted as close as humanly possible to Duo.

"Okay," he said, "Well, earlier you asked me if last night was 'that bad', right?"

Quatre nodded.

"And I'm assuming you're talking about the sex, right?"

Quatre felt his face heat at Duo's direct mention of the subject.

"Well, I suppose."

Duo sighed.

"It was the most mind-blowingly best sex I've ever had-"

"You're sure?"

"What are you talking about Quat, of course I'm sure, how can a person not be sure of their best sexual experience? ...Ohh, I see…You're still a virgin aren't you?"

"Keep your voice down asshole! I don't have to prove myself to you, we've barely met, but I've done stuff, I just, um, haven't found the right one yet, you know…But I suppose you think you have-"

"I'm not saying that you're dumb or that I've found the one," his voice was now sincere, and he spoke to Quatre like a close relation, with great care. "I'm just saying that it was the best…I don't know how to explain or what to explain, it's just…" His voice lowered, and he leaned closer to Quatre. "The feeling of his body against mine, and you have to admit, he's sexy…Smoldering, as Lauren called it…" Quatre felt him shudder next to him, staring into space as he recalled the prior night's events.

If Quatre was correct, his time at Conrad-Irving would certainly be interesting…Interesting, indeed…

Quatre did not arrive home until very late that night, only mustering up enough strength to shower before falling into bed. It was always said that the first few weeks of an internship were the hardest; then you'd adjust to the schedule.

This was the reassuring mantra that blazoned itself across Quatre's mind as he woke up at nine the next morning. Lying there in his bed, in his quiet house, he realized that it was very lonely in this place that he rented. Picked out by his father, who was known for his grandeur, there were six bedrooms in the two-story home, four upstairs and two downstairs. The first floor also housed the laundry room, living area, kitchen and dining room, and a smaller lounging room. It was definitely far too big for just himself…

And so he thus resolved to find himself some housemates as he groggily pulled his clothes on.

"This is Mr. Raymond Claude, age 34, admitted last night with symptoms such as nausea, vomiting, fever, and rapid pulse," Dr. Merquise's eyes roved over his interns. "What is your plan of action, Dr. Winner?"

"Well, sir, the symptoms combined make me believe that his condition is most likely pancreatitis-"

"Acute or chronic, Dr. Chang?"

"I would say acute, but we can't be certain until we run a blood test, and then a CAT scan and ultrasound as needed. He'll have to stay in the hospital so that we can monitor his fluids; if the case is acute, it should resolve itself within a couple of days. If more serious, we'll replace fluids intravenously and look at more options."

"Excellent, Dr. Chang. Dr. Parker, if you could take Mr. Claude to run that blood test. Bring the results to me as soon as they're in your hands." Lauren nodded, and the rest of the group followed Dr. Merquise into the hall to the nurse's station.

"Okay everyone," he said, turning to face them. "Arnold, you're in the pit this morning; Ueda, Dr. Po requested an intern on a pregnancy case on floor three, I think you can do the job. Dr. Maxwell, you seem the popular one, you've been requested by Dr. Yuy; Chang, scut; Winner come with me-Can I help you Chang? Maxwell?"

Chang would have been burning two very painful holes in Merquise's chest if it was possible. Even so, he surprised Quatre by just gritting out an obviously ill-willed "no, sir" before moving away. Duo, however, was still standing there, a look of disbelief etched on his face.

"Sir, you're sure I've been requested?"

Merquise narrowed his eyes. "Quite."

"Why don't I just-"

"Go, Maxwell?" Merquise interjected. "I am not at all clear on why you don't just do what I tell you to do, because you are an intern, the lowest of the low on the surgeon totem pole, but I think that it would do well for you Maxwell to remember that that is precisely what you're here to do. So just bloody get on with it!"

"Yes sir, I'll remember that sir!" And Duo moved quickly away without giving the blonde pair a second glance.

"Come, Winner," Dr. Merquise said, perfectly calm and controlled, as he strode away in the opposite direction.

"Um, sir," Quatre began, as he walked behind. "What do I get to do, sir?"

Merquise turned his piercing ice blue eyes to look at the younger man. "You, Winner?" The stare dissolved at once into a surprisingly gentle smile. "You're scrubbing in."

Quatre could hardly stop himself from dancing as he followed Merquise down the hall.


	3. Mind Games

How to Save a Life

by: kudasai

Warnings: AU, yaoi, lemon, angst here and there, drama, romance

Pairings: 1x2, 3x4, 5x…you'll see

Disclaimer: Well. I'm not gaining anything from this other than amusement. (In other words, no $$) And no, they're not mine. -- The title of this fanfiction is taken from a song by the Fray; the name is solely the artists for profit, I gain nothing. As always, nuances to Grey's but I claim no gains as a result, merely enjoyment.

**Chapter Three: Mind Games**

Duo faltered every other step as he made his way to neurology. He had even taken the stairs so he could at least pretend he was thinking things through.

He wondered what Quatre must think of him now; thanks to his tendency to say what he thought almost immediately after it formed in his brain, he had most likely shocked his newfound friend. He had somehow talked about his sexual resume and freaked out Quatre in one fell swoop. Imagine that.

He sighed audibly. He had really thought that Quatre had experienced all that by now, but he was wrong wasn't he? Damn.

He hadn't meant to be belittling at all. Far from it; he respected Quatre for that choice, regardless of the motives behind it. Yes, Duo had been with many, men and women, mostly results of a drunken night at the bar and a "what the hell was I thinking" in the morning. Yep, if he could switch with Quatre, he might.

But ignorance was a bad thing too, which is why he only might do such a thing. He'd slept with women first because it was what a man was "supposed" to do. He found various partners each willing to share her bed with him, but he always felt just as empty afterward. Nothing had clicked in his mind, no great surge of feeling. He was still empty, and he wanted to do something about it.

He started sleeping with men. It wasn't what he had expected either. The heat of the act itself had roused within him a feeling of satiation, something he had yet to feel before. He was fuller, but still not complete. Not to the level he longed for anyway. So he continued searching. It wasn't as if there were emotions on either end, just two people seeking to satisfy one of nature's uncontrollable urges. Nothing personal.

Duo laughed in spite of himself. It was sexual; it was private; of course it was personal. It really just depended on where you established your bounds…

Duo's bounds were strict, despite what Quatre's wild imagination might be formulating right now. He kissed men, but he would not get too involved. He'd do a hand job when necessary, but refused to give others oral sex. When it came to the actual sex though, he was top, enough said, take it or leave it. Every time.

Until that night.

He'd never given it up to anyone before him. Before, ironically enough, _Doctor_ Heero Yuy. He had always thought it would be awkward to be bottom, thought it didn't suit him…

Oh but it did. And it surprised the hell out of him. He wasn't even trashed that night, like he thought he would have to be if he ended up in that state. But sure enough, now that he'd had it from Yuy, his desire for it was gnawing at him, at his insides, at his groin-

But he couldn't go there today. No, he wouldn't. Not with the task at hand, he thought determinedly as he pushed open the stairwell door.

"Ah, my intern is here," said the deep voice Duo knew paralleled with the one he'd heard in the throes of passion.

He turned and saw Yuy closing a binder, leaving the two nurses he had been speaking with quivering in his wake.

Duo rolled his eyes inwardly, cursing himself for wanting to quiver as well.

"Hustle, Dr. Maxwell. We've got work to do," he said, without any tone in his voice that would indicate that the two had met previously.

Curious, he followed Heero, falling into step beside him.

"We've got to go up a floor for the MRI scans, then we'll move from there," Yuy said in clipped tones, sounding professional as he walked toward Duo.

"Right," Duo said, trying to sound natural, but instead his voice came out strained.

The pair stepped into the vacant stairwell. Duo watched the door shut, trying to inconspicuously monitor his superior, but the man gave no sign of discomfiture. He was relieved, but-

"So, did you enjoy the other night?"

Duo's head snapped so quickly to the right that he almost hurt himself. He tried to regain some dignity as Yuy turned his body Duo's direction, the first hint of acknowledgment he'd given that day.

He quelled the urge to say "Why yes, thank you, I enjoyed it very much, let's do it again sometime, shall we?" and decided to play it off.

"Is this some kind of test or something? Because I really don't think that this is the right topic for the workplace, if you know what I mean…A hospital, no less-"

"Hn. Well that would really depend on who's listening, don't you think Dr. Maxwell?"

Duo stayed silent.

"Would you like to do it again Dr. Maxwell? Or can I call you Duo, like I did-"

"NO, I mean, no that's inappropriate." Duo reordered his thoughts and tried to sound intelligent. "Listen, this is my first day here at work, with these working people – who I work with – and, um, well, it's just not a good idea for me to be-"

"Sleeping with an attending?"

"Right."

"Your superior?"

They reached the landing and Duo shifted his eyes, but they came back to that irresistible face, whose eyes were now serious, boring holes into his own with their intensity.

"You should know, _Duo_, that I don't often sleep with men. This hospital is my jurisdiction. And being your superior, I will destroy you. Now let's stop wasting time Dr. Maxwell, and go save some lives."

And with that he opened the door and walked ahead. Duo stood in place for about half a second, trying to analyze what had just happened, but decided to stow it in the back of his head for now. Regardless of what the hell Yuy was talking about, that was too close for comfort. Way too close.

* * *

"So what operation are we performing today Dr. Merquise?" 

"Well, we'll be doing a kidney transplant soon enough, we're headed to the OR right now. I want to go ahead and get started now so that I can have a good view in the gallery later."

"What procedure is it?" Quatre asked. He wondered what could get Dr. Merquise so worked up.

"I'm surprised that you haven't heard. One of our very own is performing a stand-still operation today. It's very complex and risky. What is done is-"

"The patient's heart is stopped, you decrease the body temperature, repair the heart, then increase the heat and bring them back…Literally killing someone and then bringing them back to life…Yeah…I know what it is…Wow." Quatre shook his head in disbelief, then turned to Merquise. "So who's performing this surgery?"

"Doctor Barton."

* * *

Quatre had taken in every aspect of the transplant, which went well, but even though he was in the OR, the anticipation of the stand-still was lingering in the back of his mind, finding its way into his thoughts when he should've been concentrating harder. 

He had gotten chills just hearing the name. Thinking that someone had the ability to do such a thing was…amazing to say it lamely. It was an act that only the gods could perform, but here was a mere man doing it…

Maybe there was nothing mere about this man to begin with. He must be an amazing surgeon…

Quatre finished washing up while he pondered such a man. Then he jogged out the door to catch up with Merquise.

"So Doctor, what can you tell me about this Doctor Barton?"

"Not much I'm afraid. All I know is that he came from Tulane University, in New Orleans. Finished at the top of his class too. He moved on to complete graduate school at Duke though. Have you met Dr. Yuy by chance?"

Quatre averted his eyes as he nodded.

"Well, that's where he and Dr. Barton became friends I guess you could say. Both going through one of the most rigorous med programs in the country, they must've needed a friend of some sort...What's gotten your interest so peaked, Winner?"

"Just curious. Maybe I'll get to meet him-"

"Well, let me forewarn you then. Though he has tremendous medical talent, he's not the most gregarious person. No – all that I just told you came to me through the chief himself from Yuy's interview three years ago. Mind you, Barton was here a year before he was, and didn't divulge any such thing. No one knows much more than that. Well, let's go in then-"

Quatre entered the gallery and scanned the chairs for Duo, but he wasn't there. Zechs sat by some woman with long dark blonde hair separated into two plaits, so Quatre decided to distance himself in one of the empty seats further down the front row.

He fiddled with his pager in his pocket, paged Duo, then clipped it securely back onto his scrub pants. He decided to stand and chance a look down into the operating room.

He scanned the scene below, and what he saw shocked him.

It wasn't a bad shock, it was just the feeling achieved when served a dose of exactly the opposite of what you expected. And unexpected it was. The man couldn't be much older than Quatre himself, but he looked so mature. He was handing out orders without distraction and carrying out preparations fluidly. Quatre could feel that this guy was different than the other doctors he'd met through his schooling, through his father…Different than the surgeons with a god complex.

Silent and work-oriented as he obviously seemed to his coworkers, there was an air of wildness about this man. He was tall but built well, not thin but not overly muscular. He wore his hair in an odd hairstyle that fell dangerously over one side of his face, over one of his eyes, eyes that Quatre couldn't see from his angle.

For some reason Quatre could not comprehend, he was unsettled to no end. He wanted to see this man's eyes. He was staring and he knew it. Knew it was obvious, but he could only vaguely wonder if anyone else noticed him. That didn't matter; he didn't care. All that mattered was that he got to see this man's entire face-

It was so sudden that it startled Quatre. At the moment he expressed the desire in his mind, Barton lifted his eyes to the gallery and stared Quatre dead in the face. He felt himself gasp audibly. The eyes completed the man's look. They were an emerald green unrivaled by any shade he had seen heretofore. The pair of jeweled orbs glittered menacingly, with almost feral intent.

"Yo, Quat…you okay?"

-end of chapter 4-

So everyone, I know it's been a while...a long while. I do feel really bad about it. I myself hate it when fic writers do this to me...But Heero was not acting the way I wanted him to and I pretty much rewrote the whole chapter. I really do hope you enjoyed it. As always, R&R!! I loved the feedback from last time, it really helped me decide what I wanted to concentrate on for the next chapter. ラブ、ください  
Oh yeah, before I forget. I know that Heero's line is "I will kill you." But ya'know, that's not very hospitalish is it? I decided that destroy was better for this storyline anyway. Thx again! I'm already working on chap 4 so it will be a hell of a lot shorter wait next time.


	4. We've All Done Things

How to Save a Life

by: kudasai

Warnings: AU, yaoi, lemon, angst here and there, drama, romance

Pairings: 1x2, 3x4, 5x…you'll see

Disclaimer: Well. I'm not gaining anything from this other than amusement. (In other words, no $$) And no, they're not mine (though I wish..). The title of this fanfiction is taken from a song by the Fray; the name is solely the artists for profit, I gain nothing. As always, nuances to Grey's but I claim no gains as a result, merely enjoyment.

**Chapter Four: We've All Done Things…**

Those eyes shouted to Quatre, screamed that this was a man who cared naught for what the rest of the breed thought about him. It felt like those eyes could see everything, and Quatre lay naked under their heavy stare. It made him feel as though the doctor could read his mind…he didn't want that…

"Hey, why is that guy staring at you like that?"

Fleetingly frightened, he broke the gaze and turned toward Duo, blurting out the first thing that came to his mind.

"I need a housemate."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I need a housemate."

"Is that an invitation, because sorry, I totally don't like you _that_ way-"

"NO! God no…Okay, jeez. My dad got me this really huge place and it's going all to waste because I'm the only one living in it."

"How big are we talking about buddy?"

"Wellll…two floors. Six rooms, not that I've used them-"

"Holy crap, Q! That definitely beats my apartment, ya'know…"

"Don't feel pressured to do it though if you don't want to. You can check it out later if you want-"

"Yeah! Sounds great, I'll definitely check it out later-" Duo started, trailing off. "Maaan, get a load of this guy, can you believe his hair? All in his face like that – how does he get away with that-"

"Same way you get away with yours, you idiot."

The two turned to see Chang standing with a halfway smirk in place.

"And what the hell's that supposed to mean?!"

"Whatever you want it to mean, Maxwell-"

"DOCTOR Maxwell. We're doctors here. We're _professionals_. Let's try to act like it 'kay?"

"Your challenge. Do as you please."

Duo stared hard at the Asian who had seated himself two seats away from him. After a moment of consideration he turned to Quatre, mumbling.

"Do you think this guy hates me or does he just hate everybody? Sheesh…"

Quatre mulled it over for a second. "No, I don't think it's you Duo. He acts like that with everyone I think…" And he related the scene from earlier where the slightest 'pit' order from Merquise had set him off. "He's just got something to prove, that's all…I know I do…Come to think of it…we all do…"

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

Wufei listened until the two friends fell into idle chat. They didn't know it, but he'd heard everything that they had said.

He wasn't going to lie. It hurt to have to be this guy, the one living with the so-called "chip" on his shoulder. But he wasn't without purpose; he didn't go through his days blindly wading in a pool of medical resources for nothing.

He turned his attention to the scene below. The operation was beginning. The patient had been put under and the entire unit was standing at the ready as Doctor Barton stood poised at the top of the table, scalpel in hand. He made some last minute checks and lowered his scalpel, first slice—

Wufei had at least expected the part of the surgeon's face visible behind the mask to show some sort of emotion, an inkling of thought, especially with such an important surgery beneath his very hands—

But no. Nothing.

_I want to be like that_, Wufei thought, in awe of the man's rein over his emotions, over his humanity. Wufei had to prove himself, and to do so he had to have that passive, blank face. He had to be that cold guy.

He had to become the best damn surgeon he could ever be, perhaps in the whole world.

For her.

* * *

It was over.

And no one was dead.

If he was a religious man, he would've thanked God, would've fallen down on his knees and been more thankful than he'd been in his whole life, because if he'd lost that man on the table, the wife would've surely killed him swiftly thereafter. Not that he had much else to live for anyway…

But there was no need for that train of thought. Not today, anyway.

He walked down the hallway, face straight forward, ignoring the stares of fellow employees, acting as though he had business to attend to, when really he was just going to the surgeons' lounge for a cup of joe.

He opened the door and quickly scanned the room. At first glance no one was there, so he did what he wanted to do for the last thirty minutes but couldn't because of all the damn congratulations.

He leaned back against the wall and let out a huge sigh of relief, closing his eyes.

"Well done, my friend," said a voice from the corner on his immediate left, the figure swathed in dim light from the only desk lamp lit in the room. "That's probably the most you've said all day."

Inside, Trowa Barton cursed himself for overlooking that corner, obvious evidence of the immense pressure he had just been trying to relieve by seeking solitude. A part of him was, however, grateful to see who was sitting in that chair.

"Don't you have work to do Yuy?" He feigned disinterest as he strode mechanically over to the coffee table and poured a cup. Most people would have been thoroughly discouraged from this admission from him, but not Heero. After all, he was the closest friend Trowa would say he'd had in his whole life.

"Yes, but I'm currently stuck right now. Pull up a chair."

Trowa obliged, pulling a chair to the desk and sat, his Styrofoam cup warming his hands as he leaned against his elbows on the table.

He sighed again.

"Once is odd, but twice is even stranger. What's up with you?" Heero asked, continuing to leaf through the paper. "Other than tremendous pressure, I mean."

Trowa actually let go of a tiny smirk at the, and when he met his friend's eyes, he saw cynic humor present there as well.

Small laughter bubbled in the men's throats, and as it faded Trowa finally spoke up.

"Dammit Heero, I don't know if I can keep going at this…pace," he said honestly, divulging concerns to Heero only, because he was the only person who could understand. "The chief keeps pushing me…But Khushrenada's right about everything; all that I'm doing, it's great for my career and can make me successful so it's not like I can say no-"

"You can. I have, and you will. Because if someone ends up dead on your table because of someone else's bad judgment, I know you'll never forgive yourself."

"Deaths are part of the job though-"

"To some degree, yes. But make them a result of what you decide Trowa. Follow-"

"Your emotions, yeah, I know. For the millionth time."

Heero's mouth tweaked victoriously.

"It's the peak of your career. I can't let you mess it up."

"Heh." Trowa stopped to drink. The heat of the liquid poured down his throat only, but had the effect of warming his entire body. It made him think of earlier, when he'd been feeling apprehensive about the stand-still, but he couldn't let the others realize it too or they would have lost confidence soon after…

An odd but welcome warmth had overcome his body in the sterile, chill OR and he'd had the overwhelming urge to look into the gallery, something he had never done before, on principle.

He'd looked into the gallery and seen that intern staring back down at him. The eyes were a crisp, untarnished blue that were beacons to his very heart. Trowa swore that just by looking into those eyes did he come by the confidence to do the surgery…

He stopped that train of thought before it went too far. It seemed now that he was talking of miracles, but what had passed earlier was solely coincidence of a human nature. He didn't believe in miracles.

But that still didn't mean he wasn't curious.

"I saw an intern in the gallery today-"

"In the gallery?...I thought you didn't do that-"

"I _don't_ but…it just happened. I can't explain it because it sounds like stuff I don't believe in…"

Heero cocked an eyebrow.

Trowa ignored it and plowed on.

"Blonde hair, big blue eyes-"

"You just described about twenty of the female interns, just so you know."

Trowa shook his head. "No, a guy…was talking to another guy with a long braid, er…"

Heero frowned slightly.

"Ahh…I think I know exactly the one now. You saw Quatre Winner. Yes - _that_ Winner."

Trowa was genuinely surprised. The only son of the already renowned doctor and founder of Winner Enterprises, a mass producer of medical products with interests in other holdings…And if that was true, then he was the brother to Iria Winner, neonatal surgeon and specialist who had shocked and impressed the medical community a year or so ago with her research and advancements in the field. Trowa was impressed that the young man was even working at all with that kind of money.

"For some reason he's not what I expected."

"Hn. Well, don't judge him yet. Guy's got a lot to live up to."

"Yeah…yeah he does…" He paused. "Who's his resident?"

"Merquise."

Trowa's eyes widened a little.

Heero shrugged. "Make him or break him."

"I suppose you're right. Hey, by the way, you weren't at Howard's the other night, like you'd said you would be-"

"Ahh." Heero broke eye contact. "Something came up; had to leave before you showed up…"

"Oh I see…Well, I hope she was pretty. How about tonight then?"

"I'll be there after 10:30 most likely."

Trowa nodded his understanding as he opened the door, leaving his friend in peace.

­

* * *

Heero's head fell back against the headrest as the door clicked shut.

What the hell was he going to do? Just how was he going to tell his best friend that he'd slept with a guy? Let alone an intern? Was he gay?

He didn't even know.

He didn't think that Trowa would care or tell anyone. It must've been just the action of admitting it aloud to someone uninvolved that bothered him…neither of them were big talkers, they knew that.

But he needed an outlet. Because he had no idea what to do.

What really perturbed him was the fact that, when he was supposed to be thinking of his work, of his patients, images of lightly tanned skin and memories of thick, brown hair clenched in his hands kept coming back to him.

And he wanted to smile.

But he couldn't. Because if their chance meeting were to become known, he could lose it all.

So he had to eliminate the problem.

He had gone straight to his devilishly good-looking, unforgettable one-night stand, and made an ass of himself.

He closed his eyes and groaned inwardly. He'd probably screwed up. Big time.

And he wasn't sure if he knew how to fix it.

* * *

Okay guys. I know that it has been waaaaay too long. In light of some comments I'm getting, I'd like to clear some things up.

This is going to be a somewhat long fic. I want it that way. I don't want this to be a quick screw and finish fic. Thus, there is background information. In my opinion 5 characters is not too many; it's just our g-boys, and all of them have their side to the story, and I want to explore each of those. So if you just exercise the patience required for a good story to build up, it would be awesome. I want character background & development, and if you think that is too boring, I apoligize, but that's how it's going to be. Real writing comes from pondering several outcomes, and for me to be able to entertain the possibility of 'real writing', please be patient with the background and the slow parts (it's still the beginning too...). In general, patience with me, lol. For all of you who are sticking it out with me and my slow as hell/turtle pace, thank you. Over the break I plan to write like crazy. XD Thanks for reading : )


End file.
